The Babysitter
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Bella Swan has had a crush on Dr. Cullen for two years. Will her greatest fantasy come true after a night of babysitting? AH, Non-Canon MA-17


**Title:** The Babysitter

**Rated: **MA/NC-17

**Warnings: **This story will be non-canon, will have dirty language, and a lemon. If you don't like it, don't read it.

**Summary: **Bella Swan has had a crush on Dr. Cullen for two years. Will her greatest fantasy come true after a night of babysitting?

—TB—

"I love Rock n' Roll," I sang, harmonizing my voice with Joan Jett's. "So put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock n' roll. So come and take your time and dance with me."

Rushing into my bedroom, I tossed my backpack into the corner, kicked off my shoes, and yanked my pants off, leaving me in a simple white T-shirt and my red, silk panties. My purple earbuds were firmly in my ears, and I'd turned the volume up on my iPod as soon as I heard the start of _I love Rock n' Roll._ It was my favorite song — one I loved to belt at the top of my lungs, especially after a long day at school like I'd had today.

I was a senior at Forks High School, and in three weeks I'd be graduating. I was so over school and ready to be done. All our teachers did was lecture us on the real world, and how we weren't prepared to go out as adults and make something of ourselves. What a load of bullshit!

But it didn't matter, not really. My classmates and I were used to being a disappointment to the adults in this town. None of our sports teams had had successful seasons, our test scores were lower than other years, and we hadn't made our mark on society yet other than a few girls who'd managed to get pregnant. Most of us would be leaving this shit town and finding anywhere else to hang our hats, so to speak. The only reason I hadn't left yet was because Momma needed me. Daddy died two years ago, and Momma hadn't handled it well. Neither had I, but that didn't seem to matter. Not really.

"I love Rock n' Roll. So put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love Rock n' Roll. So come and take your time and dance with me," I sang again, spinning around.

It wasn't until I was facing the door that I realized my mother was leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded in front of her and smirk on her face. Renee's mousy, blond hair was messy, like she'd just dragged her ass out of bed, which she probably had. Based on the old, ratty T-shirt that used to belong to my father and the bottle of vodka in her hand, I knew she didn't plan on making her shift at the local diner tonight. She hadn't last night, or the night before that, either.

"Holy fuck, Mom," I snarled, yanking my earbuds from my ears and tossing my iPod onto my bed. "Don't stand there stalking me."

"I wasn't," she laughed. "I was just enjoying the show."

"Whatever," I mumbled, grabbing a pair of yoga pants and pulling them on. "What do you want?"

"Oh, um, Dr. Cullen called this afternoon."

I groaned. Not because of Dr. Cullen, but because of his boys were loud and clingy at times and I'd had a really long day at school.

"Bella, he really needs you to watch the boys," she said.

I looked over at Renee. "Those two? All they do is grab my ass and make a mess."

"I know, but he sounded desperate."

Rollin my eyes, I flopped down on my bed, placing one of my arms over my eyes. "What time?"

"Seven to midnight. Maybe one depending on when he can get out of the ER," Renee explained.

I sighed, knowing that if Dr. Cullen was desperate, it wouldn't matter just how his kids annoyed the fuck out of me at times. "Fine. Whatever."

I vaguely heard Renee leave my room as I grabbed my iPod and lost myself in Joan Jett's music.

—TB—

At a quarter to seven, I pulled my piece of junk truck up in front of Dr. Cullen's house, shaking my head at the two bicycles blocking the front door. I didn't know how many times I've told those two boys not to leave them there because someone was going to get hurt.

I climbed out of my truck — using my hip to push the door shut — and walked over to the bikes. Placing them out of the way first, I walked up the front porch and knocked on the front door. From inside the house, I could hear the boys screaming, followed by the sound of Dr. Cullen yelling for them to stop running. A moment later, the front door got pulled open and I found myself face to face with Dr. Carlisle Cullen, or God as I called him inside my head.

"Isabella," he said with a smile — one that had me melting inside. "Thank you for coming at the last minute."

"No problem," I murmured, swallowing the drool that pooled in my mouth.

The good doctor was sex personified. Tall and fit with silky, luxurious blond hair, deep blue eyes, and lips that I desperately wanted sucking on my nipples. I'd had a crush on him since I was sixteen. That was the first time I'd babysat for his boys, and every time I saw him, I had to fight the urge to wrap my legs around him and beg him to fuck me. Dr. Cullen starred in every fantasy I had.

"Um, Isabella," Carlisle laughed.

I shook my head, realizing that he'd been talking to me while I stood there like an idiot. "What?"

"I asked you to come in," he said, smiling wider.

"Oh, thanks," I muttered, feeling my cheeks warm from my embarrassment. Just what I needed: for him to think I was an idiot.

"You're welcome," he said, closing the door behind me. He placed his hand on my back, and I felt a shiver ripple through my body. "Are you cold?"

"Um, no," I replied. "Where are the boys?"

"They are supposed to be cleaning their rooms, but you know how well that goes over," he stated, giving me a look as he led me into the kitchen. The sink was filled with dirty dishes, and there were more on the stove. "Sorry about the mess. I'm running late and haven't had a chance to clean up after dinner."

"Don't worry about it." I waved him off and turned to face him. "Any special instructions for tonight?"

"A couple. Michael has an ear infection, so he needs a teaspoon of antibiotics at eight. It's the pink medicine in the fridge. He hates it, says it tastes like soap. There are sugar-free popsicles in the freezer. If he takes his meds without too much fuss, he can have one. If he argues, he doesn't get one. I've already made this clear to him," Carlisle explained.

I had to bite back my laughter. Michael would argue until I held him down and forced the medicine into him. It wasn't the first time I'd watched him when he was sick, and I somehow doubted it would be the last.

"Okay, and for Tyler?" I asked.

"Keep him from annoying the shit out of his brother," Carlisle snickered, leaning against the counter behind him. His light blue scrubs pulled against his hips, leaving very little to the imagination. "He's been a bit . . . whiney today. _She _called."

I nodded in understanding. It wasn't a secret that the boys' mother was a flighty mess, but that was Tanya for you. She'd stuck around until the boys were three and one years old, and in the three years since she'd upped and abandoned her family, she'd only called handful of times, this being the fifth. Tanya had needed to 'find' herself, and in doing so felt that her three and one year old sons were in the way. Carlisle had been raising the boys on his own ever since she packed up her shit and left.

"He doesn't understand why she calls and pretends she's his mother. Hell, the boy is only four years old. You're more of his mother than that bitch is," Carlisle muttered, and I felt my cheeks heat up again. "Sorry, I shouldn't use that kind of language around you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't worry about it. I've definitely heard worse. You do know my mother, after all."

"Oh, Renee's a lightweight compared to me, Isabella," Carlisle laughed, winking at me. He pushed away from the counter and moved so that he was standing right in front of me. Bringing his hand up to my cheek, he brushed his fingers across my cheek. "Eyelash. Make a wish."

Closing my eyes, I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth, making my silent wish and thinking about all the deliciously wayward things I wanted Carlisle to do to my body. It might have been my overactive imagination, but I could have sworn that I heard Carlisle moan. Snapping my eyes open, I saw him staring down at me, his chest heaving and his tongue wetting his bottom lip. God, I wanted to press myself up on my toes and suck his tongue into my mouth, but before I could the sound of the boys' laughter broke through our moment. Carlisle took a big step back just as Michael and Tyler came rushing into the room.

Six year old Michael was the spitting image of his mother, from his strawberry-blond hair to the array of freckles that were sprinkled along his nose and cheeks; yet his amazing blue eyes were from Carlisle. Four year old Tyler looked just like Carlisle with wild blond hair and bright blue eyes. The boys looked over at me, smiling before they screamed and launched themselves at me, wrapping their arms around my waist. Just like I knew they would, each boy planted a hand on my ass. I swear they did that on purpose.

"Well," Carlisle said, clearing his throat and clapping his hands, "I'd better get to the hospital. I wasn't supposed to work tonight, but Dr. Masen had a family emergency."

Carlisle gave me a look, and I nodded. The whole town knew what Dr. Edward Masen's "family" emergency was about. Thirty years old and single; yet living with Jasper Whitlock, my history teacher at school? Yeah, it wasn't hard to figure out that Edward and Jasper were gay and together, but Forks was a small-minded town, and not everyone would be cool with them playing with each other's cocks. Me? I didn't mind it one bit, and when Carlisle wasn't starring in my fantasies, I had a few that involved me watching those two gorgeous men together.

"Isabella," Carlisle called out, laughing when I shook my head and looked over at him. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," I mumbled, shifting from one foot to the other, or trying to but considering the boys were still wrapped around me, it wasn't an easy task. "Just thinking about how much fun we're gonna have tonight."

It was clear based on the smirk that spread across Carlisle's face that he didn't believe me, but he didn't call me out on my bullshit. Instead, he shifted his eyes down to the boys, and said, "Be good for Isabella, or no zoo this weekend. Got it?"

"Yes, Dad," they echoed together.

Carlisle shifted his eyes up to me once more before he turned and walked out of the kitchen, leaving just me with his sons.

—TB—

"Oh, my God, Bella, you should have seen them." Alice Brandon's voice prattled off through the speaker on my phone. I had wandered in from the kitchen after cleaning up the mess from dinner when Alice called claiming that she had something very important to tell me. "Rosalie was straddling the oaf, with her fingers nestled in his hair and Emmett had his hands glued to her ass. I swear, if they'd been naked, they'd have been fucking. I got a little wet just watching them claw at each other."

"Not surprised," I scoffed, thinking about our two best friends Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty. "They've been flirting with each other for four years. Now that Rosalie finally dropped that asshole Royce, she can be with Emmett. Personally, I'm happy for them."

"Me too. I just wish I had someone satisfying my needs like that." Alice sighed. "My fingers and vibrator just don't do it for me anymore. I need someone's tongue licking my pussy."

"Yeah, and I know just whose tongue you'd like," I giggled. "When was the last time you talked to Esme?"

"Three days," Alice answered, and I knew that if she was standing in front of me, she would be blushing. "She said she's coming back for graduation, just to see me."

"Oh, I guess that means you won't be going to Lauren's party then," I snickered, knowing that if Esme Platt did indeed come back to Forks, there was no way in hell Alice was going to waste even a moment of being with her. They'd started seeing each other a year ago, and had been inseparable until Esme headed to California for college. The two talked on the phone all the time and Esme had been back for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and spring break. Unfortunately, Alice's parents weren't supportive of their daughter's relationship with the strikingly beautiful Esme, or the fact that Alice was a proud lesbian, having come out of the closet when she was fifteen years old. Alice didn't give a fuck, though, and made sure Ma and Pa Brandon knew it, too.

"Fuck, I wasn't going to that bitch's party anyway," Alice declared. "Were you?"

"I don't know." I replied, laying on the couch and placing my feet on the back. "I don't have anything else to do. Not like I have a hot piece of ass like Esme coming to see me."

"Ugh, you need to just throw yourself at _him_ and get it over with," Alice teased.

I laughed. Alice Brandon was the only person who knew about my feelings for Carlisle. She and I had been best friends since we were born from the way our mother's tell it. Alice was the only person who knew me — the real me — and gave a fuck. Where I had to pretend that I had my shit together around everyone else, Alice knew how much losing my father had hurt me, how much I hated watching my mother slowly killing herself with grief, and just how lonely I really was.

"Yeah, because most twenty-eight year old, single fathers of two want to bang the babysitter, right?"

"Well, based on a lot of the porn out there, yes," she joked.

"Sadly my life is not a porno, Alice." I sighed.

Just as I was about to say something else, I heard a noise coming from kitchen. I looked at the clock on the mantel over the fireplace: just after ten, and Carlisle wasn't supposed to be home for at least two hours, if not three.

"Ali, I gotta go. I think one of the boys is trying to sneak some ice cream or something."

"Okay, Bella. Call me later if you get bored. If I don't answer, it's because I'm on with Esme and, well, anyway . . ." Alice laughed and hung up before I could respond.

Closing my phone, I shoved it into the back pocket of my jeans and stood up, slowly making my way into the kitchen. It wouldn't be the first time Michael or Tyler tried to sneak a snack after I'd put them to bed, but I'd just checked on them half an hour ago and they were both asleep. Plus, they would have had to sneak past me, and neither of those boys knew how to be quiet.

"Michael? Tyler? Are you in there?" I called out, slipping into the dark kitchen and sliding my hand up the wall for the light switch.

My fingers had just ghosted over it when I heard a low chuckle followed by, "Um, no."

Flipping the light on, I was surprised to find Carlisle standing two feet in front of me with a devilish smile on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I screeched.

"Last time I checked, Isabella, I lived here," he said, smiling even bigger.

I huffed, bringing my hand up to my racing heart. "Yeah, but you aren't supposed to be home until midnight. I thought one of the boys was trying to pull a fast one on me. Instead, I found you standing in the dark. Why didn't you tell me you were home?"

I was rambling, but he'd scared the shit out of me, and I tended to ramble when I got nervous.

Carlisle laughed. "I just walked into the house when you called out to the boys. Do they do that to you a lot?"

"They try, but in case you hadn't noticed, neither of those boys knows how to be stealthy," I muttered.

"I see." Carlisle smirked. "The emergency room was slow so I came home early."

"Oh," I replied. "Guess that's a good thing."

"Depends on which side of the health care system you're on," he pointed out.

"Good for the people who aren't sick or hurt, but bad for the doctors who don't get to charge an assload of money for an aspirin."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "It's not an assload, Isabella. It's half an assload."

"Oh, totally different," I retorted, dryly.

"Whatever," he chuckled, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. "Were the boys good for you?"

"For the most part," I said, feeling guilty as I took the fifty dollars he held out to me. I'd only worked for a few hours, but I also knew he'd argue with me and insist on paying me for a full nights work. "Michael tried to convince me that he didn't need to take his medicine anymore, and Tyler said that Angela Weber is his girlfriend."

"He's four!" Carlisle exclaimed, shaking his head.

"I know, but apparently all the girls in pre-k love him." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, that boy is going to make my hair gray," Carlisle groaned, running a hand through his silky locks.

"Probably." I laughed. An awkward silence filled the room. "Well, I guess I should get home."

It might have been my imagination, but it seemed like Carlisle frowned, but he nodded so I turned and walked out of the house. I climbed into my truck and shoved my key into the ignition, but when I turned it, nothing happened. Trying it again, I laid my head back when I realized that it wasn't going to start. With a sigh, I climbed out and slammed the door shut.

"Problem?" I spun on my heel and saw Carlisle standing at the edge of the driveway.

"It won't start," I explained, gesturing to my truck. Tears filled my eyes, and I turned from him, trying to keep them from falling. It was silly, but the truck was all I had left of my father.

"Let me get the boys up, and we'll give you a ride home," Carlisle offered.

I shook my head, and looked back at him. "If you wake them now, they will never go back to sleep. I can walk."

"Fuck that shit! It's three miles to your house," Carlisle yelled. "Can you call Renee?"

I shook my head. "She was already drinking when I left."

Carlisle nodded, before holding his hand out to me. "Well, if you won't let me wake the boys, and Renee can't come get you, I guess that means you'll have to stay here."

"I — I can't," I stammered. Just thinking about sleeping in the same house as Carlisle sent a shiver through me.

Carlisle took the handful of steps toward me and slid his hand down my arm until his hand was over mine. Threading his fingers in with mind, he said, "Stay. For me, please stay."

All I could do was nod. Carlisle smiled and pulled on my hand, leading me back into the house. He released my hand and gestured to the kitchen table. I sat down and watched him pull a couple of bottles of beer out of the fridge.

When he looked back at me, he said, "I won't tell if you don't."

"Contributing to the delinquency of a minor, Dr. Cullen?" I gasped in mocked surprise. "What would my father say if he were here?"

Carlisle laughed, popped the top of each bottle, and sat down in the chair next to mine, sliding one of the bottles over. "He'd kick my ass and probably send me to jail for being a bad, bad man."

"And just how are you bad?" I asked, before taking a sip. I had never been much of a beer drinker, only drinking one or two at a few parties over the last couple of years.

"You don't want to know," Carlisle muttered, and there was something in his tone that had me begging for more.

"I think you'd be surprised about what I want," I challenged, watching the way his eyes lit up when he looked back over at me.

"Yeah?" he asked, and I nodded. Carlisle took a big swig of his beer before he set it on the table and leaned around the edge so that his lips were just inches away from mine. "And if I said that I wanted to bend you over this table and fuck you until I come inside of you? Would that surprise you?"

"Yes," I admitted, but when Carlisle frowned and began to lean away, I quickly added, "Only because I've been dreaming of you touching me like that for two years, and I probably wouldn't think it was real."

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and picked up his beer, taking another hearty swig. "Two years, huh?"

I nodded, feeling my cheeks warm.

"How old are you, Isabella?" he asked.

"Eighteen."

Carlisle closed his eyes and took another drink of his beer. "I'm going to hell for this."

Before I could ask him what he meant, Carlisle stood up, tugged the drink from my hand, and yanked me to my feet. Placing his hand on my cheek, he gently pushed me backward until I was pressed against the wall behind me. My heart was racing, beating wildly against my ribs.

"Say the word and I'll stop. You can take my car and go home. We can pretend this never happened," he whispered. He was standing so close; his lips were almost touching mine.

"Kiss me."

I barely got the words out before Carlisle closed the distance between us. The moment his lips were on mine, I felt a tingle shoot through me, and I brought my hands up, tangling them in his hair. Carlisle moaned, nudging my lips open with his tongue. As he deepened the kiss, his hands were sliding down the side of my body, curving around my ass.

Carlisle lifted me off the floor and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding myself against his erection, which I could feel through my jeans. Him hard and rubbing against me was almost enough to send me over the edge, but I wanted — no needed — more.

Tearing my mouth from his, I cried out when his lips moved to my jaw, and down my neck until they were nipping at my collarbone. I wished I'd worn something sexier than just a T-shirt, but Carlisle didn't seem to mind too much.

"Fuck, I've wanted this for too long," he growled, moving his lips back up my neck until they were just outside of my ear. "Tell me I can have you, Isabella. Please, tell me I can take you upstairs and have you!"

"You can have me," I moaned.

Carlisle pulled me away from the wall, carried me out of the kitchen and upstairs to his bedroom. He nearly threw me on the bed before kicking off his shoes and tugging his scrub top off. My imagination hadn't done him justice. His chest and abs were rock hard and defined. I licked my lips, wanting to taste every bit of him.

"Baby, come here," he ordered, and I slid off his bed so that I was standing in front of him.

Carlisle kept his eyes locked on mine as he reached down and grabbed the hem of my shirt, slowly peeling it off of my body. His gaze dropped to my breasts and his tongue once again came out to wet his lips.

"Fucking perfect," he murmured, reaching behind me and unsnapping my bra, letting it fall to the floor with our shirts. Carlisle brought his hand up to my breast, kneading it and pulling my nipple between his fingers. I moaned, and he smiled as he looked up at me. "Quiet, or you'll wake the boys, and I don't really want to explain to my sons why I'm fucking their babysitter."

I clamped my lips closed, and Carlisle turned his attention back to my breast. Leaning forward, he sucked my nipple into his mouth, and I nearly came undone. After paying both my breasts equal attention, Carlisle leaned up and lifted me off my feet again, laying me on his bed. I expected him to climb on next to me, but instead, he stood by the edge and grabbed my left leg. He slipped my flip-flop off, before moving to the right leg and doing the same.

Sliding his hands up my legs, he grabbed the front of my jeans and pulled them open, lowering the zipper. I lifted my hips, allowing him to shimming them down my legs, leaving me in my red, silky panties.

"Holy fuck," he moaned, dropping my pants on the floor. His hand went to his cock, and he stroked himself through the material of his scrubs.

Smiling, I rolled onto my knees and pushed his hand away. "I believe that's mine, Dr. Cullen."

"Is it?" he asked.

I nodded and slipped my fingers into the waistband. Carlisle inhaled a deep breath as I slipped them over his hips and down his to his thighs. His cock was hard, thick, and delicious looking. Shifting my eyes up to his for a moment, I leaned forward and dragged my tongue across the top of his cock, licking the pre-cum that had begun to pool.

"Jesus fuck!" he hissed, grabbing the back of my head.

I smiled as I parted my lips and slid him into my mouth. Carlisle's fingers tightened in my hair as the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat. I pulled back off his cock, flattening my tongue and dragging it along the underside of his shaft. Leaving just the head in my mouth, I swirled my tongue around the tip before plunging him into my mouth again, this time letting him push into my throat a bit.

"Oh, holy mother of . . ." Carlisle's other hand came up to my head, grabbing a fistful of my hair between his fingers. "Don't stop, baby; please don't fucking stop."

I had no intentions of ever stopping now that I'd gotten a taste of him. Sliding my hands around, I grabbed onto his ass and started moving him in and out of my mouth. Carlisle swore under his breath, gently pushed his hips toward me, and tightened his grip on my hair.

"Baby, stop," he cried out, pulling my mouth off of him. I looked up at him with a frown. "If I come now, I won't have the energy to fuck you and I really want to fuck you tonight."

"Oh, yeah," I purred, moving so that I was lying back on the bed, propping myself up on my elbow. "What are you waiting for?"

Carlisle clamped his jaw together and kicked his pants off, leaving him naked. Grabbing my legs, he pulled them apart as he climbed onto the bed, nestling himself between them. He grabbed the side of my panties and pressed his lips against mine as he pulled, tearing them off me.

"I loved those panties!" I gasped, shocked by the ferociousness in Carlisle's actions. He was normally such a calm man; to see him so . . . possessive was a huge turn on.

"I loved them, too, but they were in the way of what I want." He smirked as he brushed his fingers over my pussy. "You're so fucking wet, baby."

"I'm always wet around you," I cooed. "You don't know how many times I had to stop myself from falling to my knees and sucking you off."

"Really?" he asked, sounding surprised.

I nodded.

"Why didn't you?"

Feeling my entire body blush, I bit my lip before responding. "Because I didn't think you'd want me."

Carlisle leaned up on one arm, allowing his fingers of his other hand to part my wet folds and slide into me. "Does this feel like I don't want you?"

"No," I moaned, bucking my hips at him. "But you've never hinted that you felt the same as I do."

"Isabella," he murmured, shaking his head. "Do you really think the only reason I had you babysit my boys was because they like you?"

"Yes," I whispered.

Carlisle smiled and shook his head, all while fucking me with his fingers. "Silly, Isabella. I wanted you here. Even if I couldn't have you, I wanted any part of you I could get, baby."

"Yeah?" I whimpered, partly because of what he was doing to my body and partly because of the words he was saying to me.

Carlisle leaned in and kissed me as he rotated his hand up, pressing the palm of his hand against my clit. I gasped into his mouth as I felt my pussy clench against his finger. Carlisle pulled his hand away from me, bringing his fingers to his lips and licking me off of them.

"Delicious. Next time, I'm gonna taste your pussy, but right now, I need to be inside of you."

As he reached over into his nightstand and pulled out a condom, I couldn't help but blush at the thought of him wanting me like this again. Carlisle shifted onto his heels and ripped the condom open with his teeth, which had me moaning again. Rolling the latex down his cock, he moved so that he was hovering over me, pulling my legs up so that they were bent at the knee. I could feel the tip of his cock rubbing against my opening and I desperately wanted him inside of me.

"Have you done this before?" he asked.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "Not with a person. Just my vibrator."

Carlisle's jaw clenched again and he shuddered. "It might hurt."

"I don't care," I said, sliding my hand to the back of his head and grabbing his hair. I pulled his lips against mine as I shifted my hips up, taking a little of him inside of me. Carlisle moaned and thrust, filling me quickly.

My free hand slammed against the mattress while my other hand tightened in his hair, but Carlisle didn't pull his lips away from mine. He waited until my body began to relax before he started moving, setting a slow pace.

Tearing his mouth from mine, he lowered his lips to my shoulder, biting and nipping at my skin. "You feel so fucking good, baby."

I gasped, overwhelmed with how amazing he felt inside of me. "You do, too. So much better than my fantasies."

Carlisle groaned, slamming his hips into me. "You fucking fantasize about me?"

"Oh yeah," I groaned. "You do amazingly wicked things to me, baby."

"Jesus fuck, you can't say shit like to me," he grunted, increasing his pace. "It just makes me want to fuck you harder."

"I'll have to remember that."

I could feel my climax building. Raking my fingers through Carlisle's hair, I pulled his lips down to mine, sliding my tongue into his mouth as my walls quivered and my release hit me hard.

"Oh fuck!" Carlisle thrust a handful of times before he stilled his hips against mine, filling the latex condom.

Rolling off of me, he lay on the bed and slipped the condom off, tying it in a knot. He climbed off the bed and walked into his bathroom, coming back in a few minutes later with a washrag. I could feel my body blush as he cleaned me up before tossing the cloth into his hamper. Climbing back on his bed, he pulled the covers over us.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Smirking, he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around me. "Because I need a babysitter. I'm a very bad boy, Isabella, and need a firm hand."

"I'm sure I can work something out," I laughed, leaning over and kissing him. "You know, only if you promise to be extra naughty."

"Oh, I promise," he moaned. "Because you know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"I have fantasies of my own, baby, and I can't wait to act all of them out with you."

Gasping, I let my imagination go wild at the possibilities.

* * *

**So I literally started writing this like eight hours ago and could not stop. I had planned on this being submitted for a compilation that I signed up for, but I'm a greedy girl and really wanted to share it now, so here it is. Guess I'll just have to work on something else for the comp! **


End file.
